Dragonball NE (New Era)
by ssj7trunks
Summary: A fanfic that starts a whole new series of Dragonball! Introduces two new characters, the sons of Gohan and Goten! (I'm Very Bad aat Summaries)
1. The Power Of The Young!

Disclaimer: This may come as a shock to some if you, but...I DON'T OWN DBZ! I'm glad I got that out, now to the story.  
  
  
  
It's been fifteen years since Gokou absorbed the Dragonballs and left with Shenlong, no one has seen either since, but peace has reigned supreme. Most of the older Z Fighters haven't trained in years, but the Saiyans are as strong as ever. No one can destroy their spirit and they will continue to prepare for any evil being that might challenge the Earth.  
  
Note: Gojin is Gohan's son. He was born right after Gokou left and is 15 in this story. He is able to reach SSJ1  
  
Note: Dorian is Goten's son. He is 13 in this story, and is able to reach SSJ1  
  
The Jikan Saga  
  
Episode One: The Power Of The Young  
  
Two teenagers stood several yards apart, locked into fighting stances. Sweat gleamed on their faces as the sun beat down on their muscular bodies. One of them brought his hand up and stroked away his hair. The other, seeing an opening, charged him, only to receive a sideways kick to the jaw. He recovered quickly though, and swung his fist through the air. He came in contact with nothing, and realizing his mistake, turned around and met the gaze of his opponent.  
  
"Your slow Dorian. You'll never beat me that way."  
  
"Your not so much yourself Gojin!"  
  
"That so?"  
  
Dorians only reply was a swift uppercut that sent Gojin flying several feet back. Gojin smiled, "You caught me off guard with that one. I'll admit your getting better." Now Gojin's smile faded to a smirk. "Now what say we raise the stakes higher and unleash our true power?"  
  
"Come on Gojin, both of our parents said not to turn into Super Saiyans when they weren't with us, not even in training sessions!"  
  
"You're just bein good! Face it! Dorian were teenagers, were supposed to be rebellious! Why, why our parents expect it!"  
  
"Well I guess if they expect it..."  
  
"That's the spirit! Come on!"  
  
"But no, I'm old enough to think for myself and it's wrong!"  
  
"Fine." Gojin grunted. "Then I'll just have to beat your @$$ in this form." Gojin then slid into his fighting stance.  
  
"Sure couz, just don't cry too hard when I wipe the floor with you!"  
  
Gojin charged Dorian and swung his leg sideways, Dorian barely dodged as he flipped backward and fired a small ki blast. Seeing the blast Gojin leapt into the air only to be axe-handled by Dorian who had used the blast as a diversion.  
  
Gojin pushed himself off the ground and as he wiped dirt off his clothes he began laughing. "It's on now, you're dead!"  
  
Dorian smiled slightly as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Gojin. Gojin though, sensing this, swung his fist in front of him and nailed Dorian in the face as he appeared.  
  
They both began moving too fast to see, as each sent flurry's of punches and kicks at the other. Neither's power seemed to be dwindling, in fact the boys were getting stronger. With each punch and block their powerlevels increased slightly.  
  
They separated, out of breath and tested a moment.  
  
"This isn't over Dorian." Gojin said taking slow, deep breaths.  
  
"Oh, I know."  
  
When they had caught their breath they decided to train even MORE!  
  
Dorian took flight as Gojin shot a ki beam directly at him. Gojin flew after Dorian and fired several more blasts, each of them, though, were dodged by Dorian. Dorian turned around and faced Gojin.  
  
"You think you can beat me with a few beams?!" He called.  
  
"No!" Gojin said behind Dorian, "But I think I can beat you like this!" Dorian, sensing Gojin's presence, ducked just as Gojin's foot swung over his head. Dorian then shoved his elbow back into Gojin's chest.  
  
"That's it!" Gojin screamed as he spit out blood. "This is over! AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he powered up to Super Saiyan.  
  
Next time on Dragonball NE: The boys finish their training and return home to find no one their! Where could everyone have gone, and why would they have left without saying anything?! All next time on Dragonball NE! 


	2. Where Has Everybody Gone?

Disclaimer: Is this even necassary? Oh well, I don't own DBZ. What a surprise.  
  
The Jikan Saga  
  
Episode Two: Where Has Everybody Gone?  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Gojin screamed as the ground shook and chunks of earth flew from it. He continued as his hair stood on end and swirls of pure yellow energy encompassed him. "This...fight...is...over!" He screamed as his hair suddenly burst yellow and his eyes turned a bright green.  
  
"Gojin!" Dorian called. "Don't you think your taking this a little too seriously?!" He continued nervously. "We're only training!"  
  
Gojin didn't respond, he glared at Dorian and smirked. In a split second Dorian was crumpled on the ground bleeding from the mouth and nose, a result of a lightning fast right hook from Gojin.  
  
"My little cousin it seems you are no match for me. What a shame I had been looking forward to this training session."  
  
Dorian managed to push himself off the ground and bloodied, battered, and limping he managed to speak. "You...you're...crazy."  
  
"Crazy? Me? Really? I don't think so." Gojin moved swiftly again and brought his knee up toward Dorian's stomach, but a few inches before it could get there it suddenly stopped. "Huh?" Gojin said looking up. "Wha...what!" To his astonishment Dorian had stopped the knee, but that was nothing compared to what happened next.  
  
"You want a fight Gojin?! Well I'm gonna give you the best fight you've ever had!" Dorian's own hair then stood on end and turned yellow as his eyes became green.  
  
"Finally, now let's get this over with." Gojin then didn't even bother to get into his fighting stance, or give Dorian a chance to get into his, he just blindly charged. Dorian knew better though, and dived to the side avoiding Gojin's oncoming attack. Gojin wasted no time in reverting course however, and shot a ki beam directly for Dorian. Dorian was late in turning around and was hit directly with the full force of the blast. When the smoke cleared Dorian was on the ground, non- - Super Saiyan, and unconscious.  
  
Gojin walked over to the crumpled figure and charged down from Super Saiyan. Gojin placed his hand inside the belt of his Gi and removed a small black bag. He then took out of the bag a single green bean and brought it over to Dorian.  
  
"Here, eat this couz, you'll be as good as new!" He said as he placed the bean in Dorian's mouth and backed away. All of the sudden Dorian awoke and jumped up.  
  
"Man, I have such a headache, what happened?"  
  
So Dorian didn't remember anything, it's better this way Gojin thought. "Nothing, we just trained a little too roughly, you're all right. Come on we need to get home."  
  
"Oh, okay." Dorian said, but he didn't seem convinced.  
  
On the way towards his house in Satan City Gojin began thinking. He began pondering about what had been bothering him lately and why it had suddenly appeared. Dorian was his best friend, but Gojin knew he couldn't tell him, he knew he couldn't tell anyone. If what he thought was true then...then...Gojin didn't know what would happen then.  
  
Dorian noticed as they were flying home that Gojin seemed to be acting very strange. He was more wrapped up in thought than usual and Dorian didn't know what he could say to brake the irritating silence. So he let it be.  
  
"N...no one's here!" Gojin exclaimed standing in the middle of his now deserted living room. "Where could mom, and dad, and Pan have all gone?!"  
  
"Don't forget about my parents," Dorian exclaimed hysterically. "Remember they were supposed to be here too!"  
  
"Okay, let's not panic, they could have gone to your house so let's go check their!"  
  
"Yeah, my house...yeah."  
  
"You can't even get the door open?" Gojin asked angrily as he and Dorian stood outside the house that belonged to Son Goten's family. "Don't you have a key or something?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I don't have it with me."  
  
"Why?!" Gojin screamed.  
  
"Well because it wouldn't fit in my gi."  
  
Gojin shook his head and began banging on the door. "Uncle Goten if you're in there open up! Uncle Goten! Someone!" He gave up and turned to Dorian. "Where could they be?!"  
  
Next Time On Dragonball NE: Dorian and Gojin discover their families went to Kame House, because of a mysterious force that had been sensed by the Z Warriors. And what's up with Gojin? What could be bothering a Saiyan so young? All this and more on the next episode of Dragonball NE!  
  
Next Episode: Go To Kame House! The 


	3. Go To Kame House! The Group Reunites!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. So don't sue me!  
  
The Jikan Saga  
  
Episode Three: Go To Kame House! The Group Reunites!  
  
"Dorian, where could everyone have gone?!" Gojin asked severely confused as they walked down the street. "They never said they were going anywhere!"  
  
"This just doesn't make any sense." Dorian muttered. "We were gone, what, a few hours?"  
  
"Yes, about."  
  
"And our parents were at our respective houses when we left, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then where could they be!" Dorian's voice echoed throughout the neighborhood.  
  
A group of people sat on a small island in the middle of a large ocean. Gathered together with stern, serious looks on their faces. A middle-aged man with glasses spoke to the others. "They should be here by now! Where could they be?!" He asked.  
  
"Gohan, calm down, they'll be here soon."  
  
Gohan suddenly thought of something. "Goten, you did remember to leave a note or something to indicate where we had gone and why we had left?"  
  
"No...Not exactly."  
  
"What do mean not exactly?"  
  
"Well, I sort of forgot."  
  
"You forgot! You mean our kids could be searching all over the planet Earth to find us!"  
  
"I...guess. But don't worry our kids are smart they'll find us eventually."  
  
"Eventually? Goten they've never been here before!"  
  
"That's right, I forgot about that. Well they can find us by locking on to our power signals!"  
  
"Of course!" Yamacha called. "They could!"  
  
Gohan spoke again. "You forget they haven't had much training, they may not be able to do it! Come on Goten, your coming with me to find them!" Gohan grabbed his brother by the ear and they set off into the air.  
  
It was a beautiful day out, not a cloud in the sky. A cool breeze made it comfortable from the heat of summer. Many a day like this Gojin and Dorian, the best of friends, sat outside and joined in training and just messing around. But now they had something on their mind, something disrupting their thoughts, they couldn't find their parents! Gojin stopped in the air a moment and seemed to be listening to something.  
  
"Gojin what..."  
  
"Hold on a second." Dorian whispered as he closed his eyes. In a second he had reopened them and he turned to Dorian.  
  
"Do you feel that?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just concentrate, it's a huge power, it's seems kind of far away though."  
  
Dorian closed his eyes and concentrated much the same way Gojin had. After a couple of minutes he opened his eyes and spoke. "Yes, it's so close and yet so far. I wonder why?"  
  
Something clicked in Gojin's mind. "Maybe that's why they left! They also could have sensed this power and could have gone somewhere where all the old Z Warriors could discuss it!"  
  
"Yeah!" It all seemed so clear now, if in fact they were right.  
  
"Where would they have gone though? I wonder where?"  
  
"Do you remember anyone saying anything about any old places where they used to hang out? I don't think I do, let me think about it."  
  
They both sat there for several minutes before either said anything. Gojin was the first to speak. "There was something, I think, my father told me about a long time ago."  
  
"Yeah, I think I remember my father telling me about something or someplace a while ago too."  
  
"I think it was an island or something. A small one, I think he said. Right in the middle of an ocean. I think he said it was called Kame House and an old Turtle Hermit lived there. If I remember correctly."  
  
"Good, Gojin." A voice that sounded strangely familiar said behind the two boys. "I'm surprised you remembered that. I would have suspected you to forget it a long time ago."  
  
The boys whipped around a screamed at the same time, "Father!" For it was Gohan who had made the previous statement, accompanied by Goten. The fathers and sons embraced a moment then turned serious.  
  
"There's a power, it seems far away, but it's definitely really strong. What do you think we should do?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Gohan said. "I think we should discuss this with everyone else first."  
  
"Everyone else?" Dorian asked.  
  
"Yes, like Yamacha, Tien, Chaoutzu, Krillin, Vegeta, Trunks, the old gang." Goten said.  
  
"Okay, sounds like fun!" Dorian said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Okay." Gohan said. "Let's go."  
  
On the next episode of Dragonball NE: Gohan, Gojin, Goten and Dorian arrive back at Kame House to decide what to do with the other Z Warriors! In a unanimous decision, they decide to train for this Power that seems so close yet so far! All this and more on the next exciting episode of Dragonball NE!  
  
Next episode: The Training Begins! 


	4. The Training Begins!

Diclaimer: Though I wish I did, I don't own DBZ and never will  
  
The Jikan Saga  
  
Episode Four: The Training Begins!  
  
"So that's it?" Krillin said. "That's what we'll do?" He looked across at the other warriors all standing in a circle on a tiny little island. "You're sure you want to fight this thing?" There was a hint of fear in his voice and an obvious look of terror in his face.  
  
"Krillin." Gohan said trying not to sound perturbed. "Like we said before, it's better to be safe than sorry. This thing may be far off, but it will certainly be here before we know it. We need to prepare and you know that."  
  
"He's just afraid father." Gojin spoke up. His lips formed a smirk as he continued. "From what I've heard he's never been able to defeat anyone. He's just a weakling."  
  
"The kid's right." Krillin said sadly. "I am way too old for this. I would probably get in the way anyway."  
  
"That goes for me too." Yamacha said. "It's the younger generations turn. Tien, Chaotzu, Vegeta, I think we should sit this one out."  
  
"Agreed." Tien said simply.  
  
"If Tien doesn't, then I won't either." Chaotzu said. (Is there like the code of the Midget Mime Clown Thing where you have to follow your three- eyed companion all through life?)  
  
"I will do no such thing!" Vegeta cried. "I am a Saiyan warrior and I will fight for as long as my body holds out!"  
  
"So then it's just us, the Saiyans?" Gohan asked. The others only nodded; the Saiyans would fight alone.  
  
"Ka - Me- Ha - Me -" Gojin cried as a huge ball of energy formed in his cupped hands. "HA!" He screamed as he thrust his hands forward and released the massive blast right for his father. Gohan, standing his ground, pushed his hands into the air and caught the blast.  
  
Gohan was being pushed back as Gojin forced more and more ki from his hands. Finally Gohan dove out of the way as the blast shot through a mountain a short distance away.  
  
"Good, but now we fight for real." Gohan said as he disappeared.  
  
Gojin concentrated and felt his father's ki behind him. He turned and swung his foot that connected with Gohan's jaw sending him careening several feet back. Using his right arm Gohan pushed himself up and with the left he fired a small ki blast. Gojin took flight to avoid the energy ball and was surprised when his father appeared in front of him. "AHH!" Gohan screamed as he shoved his fist into Gojin's stomach. "YOU'RE NOTHING!" He yelled.  
  
Gojin coughed and spat out blood. "Nothing! I'm nothing?! See for yourself what I am!" Gojin clenched his fist as waves of yellow energy soared around him. The ground began shaking as his hair was lifted and spiked up. "I'll show you what I'm made of!" And with a last scream the planet shook and Gojin's hair burst gold, his eyes were a beautiful green. He was a Super Saiyan.  
  
Dorian pushed off toward his father. He was quick, but hadn't had the advantage of training with his father that much so he didn't really know Goten's technique. Dorian first attempted a roundhouse to Goten's jaw, which was very easily blocked. Dorian pushed back and quickly thought of another strategy.  
  
"Hurry up son!" Goten called. "You know you can't beat me!" Goten brought his arms to his sides in cupped hands. "For old times sake." He whispered to himself.  
  
Dorian saw what his father was doing and a new way to beat him came to mind. Dorian mimicked Goten by bringing his own hands cupped, to his side.  
  
"Ka -" They both yelled. "Me - Ha - Me -" They looked deep into each other's eyes. They were father and son, some of the most powerful warriors in the universe. But at that moment there was no universe it was just them, father and son, Saiyans. Goten smiled.  
  
"HA!" Their beams shot forth and collided head on sending shock waves of energy shooting forth. They struggled each trying to overcome the other, neither succeeding. Dorian wouldn't let go this was the first real training session he had had with his father. Dorian knew as well as all of the Z Fighters that something was about to go down. That the Earth might be in danger and Dorian promised himself he would protect it. He would fight to the death for it. He had heard the stories of what the Z Fighters had done in the past, of what his uncle Gohan had done to the evil monster Cell. He had also heard of his grandfather, his grandfather he had never met and never would meet. According to his parents his grandfather was a great warrior, a pureblooded Saiyan. Dorian wanted to be like his grandfather if it was the last thing he did.  
  
"Okay father let's go!" Dorian screamed as a golden aura burst around him. His hair, as if dyed by the energy, burst gold as well. He glared down at his father, as his eyes finally became green. "I'll finish this!"  
  
Goten couldn't hope to stand against a Super Saiyan, so he did the only thing he could think of, became one himself.  
  
"This will certainly be more interesting!" Goten called. "Now this fight is for real."  
  
Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere to sound in all the minds of the Saiyans on Earth. "Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Dorian, Gojin, Pan, as some of you may know I am King Kai. If you don't know me there's no time to explain who I am. As you all have sensed there is someone or something approaching Earth at this very moment. But he is not approaching it he is already here."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Gojin cried. "But his power is still so far away!"  
  
"That is the confusing part, you see I need to explain this rather quickly for I do not want to waste too much time the world because the world could be gone in a second."  
  
"A second?" Gohan called confused. "But he still seems so far away!"  
  
Next time on Dragonball NE: The fighters learn the nature of their mysterious foe and it is more than just a little surprising. After going to Bulma to try to find something they can use, they discover she has the perfect thing! All on the next exciting episode of Dragonball NE!  
  
Next Episode: The First Warp! 


	5. The First Warp!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
The Jikan Saga  
  
Episode Five: The First Warp!  
  
"Listen to yourself." King Kai ordered to Gohan in thought. "Repeat your sentence."  
  
Gohan's face folded into a frown as he took on a tone of confusion. "Why exactly?"  
  
"Just listen to yourself."  
  
"Fine." Gohan sighed. "A second? But he still seems so far away!"  
  
"See?" King Kai asked as if expecting the warriors to have some big revelation. "Don't you see?"  
  
"See what?!" Gohan screamed obviously irritated. "All I see is that if the world could be destroyed in a second you should be telling us how!"  
  
"Oh yeah that." King Kai said giggling to himself. "Okay this may come as a surprise to some of you but the power is already on this planet!" All the Saiyans fell down in classic DBZ fashion.  
  
"We've already established that fact!" Gojin screamed as his anger steadily grew. "Please tell us something new!"  
  
"Okay Fine I'll go on." King Kai cleared his throat as he continued. "This creature is very old and very strong." Not waiting for any comment from the warriors he continued. "To be more precise this creature is human, but after what he did thousands of years ago I don't think he deserves the title."  
  
This time Goten got in a comment before King Kai could begin again. "Wait! Thousands of years?! Is this guy really that old?!"  
  
"Yes Goten, now if I may continue?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Now this creature's name is Jikan. He was born with an ability that most humans don't have, the ability to travel through time at will. Now we won't go into the details of how he learned to harness his amazing ability, we'll just say that one-day he was surprised to find himself two hundred years in the past. As he began playing with his power, learning how to control it, use it, and discovering it's full extent the Supreme Kai of that era learned about him. At first it was decided to just let him be and leave him alone, that is until he started to wreak havoc. It seemed there was someone in his time whom he had as grudge against, so he took it upon himself to travel into the past and destroy that boys ancestor, thus effectively wiping out the whole family line from that person on. It seemed Jikan delighted in causing terror and anguish. That was too much for them and the Kais finally decided to confront Jikan. After a heated battle in which many of the Kai's died, they finally managed to freeze Jikan in his favorite thing, time. But now, thousands of years later he has awoken once again and is determined to destroy the planet."  
  
"Wow." Dorian managed to say.  
  
"Wait!" Gojin said skeptically. "You said he was incredibly strong, but if he's a normal human how could he get so?"  
  
"No one knows. How does he have the ability to travel through time? There are many questions about this man."  
  
"So, do you know where he is now?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Probably somewhere in time." King Kai answered. "But I imagine if you were to find a way to travel through time his ki signal would get stronger and clearer as you approached the time he is in."  
  
"That makes since." Gohan stated. "But where are we going to find a time machine?" And then a wonderful idea came into his head. "Bulma! We'll go see Bulma!"  
  
"That sounds like a great plan Gohan, I unfortunately have to leave you now, farewell brave warriors!"  
  
"Bye King Kai!" Gohan called, and with that King Kai was gone.  
  
"So we go on to Capsule Corp.?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah, Trunks and Vegeta are already there; they're probably way ahead of us."  
  
"Well then what are we standing around here for?!" Gojin cried as he took to the air.  
  
(10 minutes later, Capsule Corporation Head Quaters)  
  
The seven Saiyans stood in a large room surrounded by scientific tools, medical tools, and some things they just couldn't place.  
  
"So you need a time machine?" Bulma asked skeptically. "To save the world?"  
  
"Well yeah," Gohan began. "And since the future you built one for Future Trunks, we figured the present you could build one for us."  
  
"Understandable." Bulma stated never losing her skeptic tone. "But this one will have to be than Future Trunks's. For one it will have to fit seven Saiyans in it instead of just one. So..."  
  
"You don't think you can do it?" Goten asked interrupting her.  
  
To everyone's surprise Bulma then smiled. "Oh no, I can do it, in fact I already have, but this design will have to be totally different than the one the me in the future created."  
  
"Wa...wait!" Gojin said. "You've already made one?"  
  
"Yes." She said reaching into her pocket and removing a small remote. "I began development on this shortly after the Cell Games and have only recently perfected it."  
  
"Well give it here woman!" Vegeta cried. "We need it now!"  
  
"Hold your horses Vegeta you can have it in a second, but I have tio show you how to use it first." She then turned her attention to the rest of the group. "It's simple really; you set your time with this." She showed them a small dial. "We'll first go back about a year." She said turning the dial to the left. "And then you press this big red button." (Gotta love the big red button) As she did a huge translucent blue portal opened in the air in front of them. It seemed to have sparks of energy flying across it and it amazed them all, including Bulma herself.  
  
"Whoa." Vegeta said.  
  
"Here." Bulma stated handing Vegeta the remote.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?!" Gojin cried as he stepped into the portal.  
  
On the next episode of Dragonball NE: The Saiyans are amazed at Bulma's invention, but quickly remember their mission to stop the evil Jikan! If the fighters ever find hem, will they even stand a chance?! All this and more on the next episode of Dragonball NE!  
  
Next Episode: It Worked 


End file.
